Naruto's Decision To Save Sasuke
by narutoyaoifan
Summary: it takes place a month after the final valley fight between sasuke and naruto. so what happens if a complete stranger offers to help him. most likely to be a multiple chapter story. incomplete. HITAUS
1. The meeting

**NARUTO'S DECISION TO SAVE SASUKE****  


* * *

  
**

**Declaimer: I Don't own Naruto Every yaoi fan girls Dream.

* * *

  
**

" Klang" went the sound of two kunai daggers as they clash into one other as Naruto and pale-tanish skin, black and blondish hair member of the akatsuki fought one another. Then for no reason what so ever asked for the name of the female akatsuki member. " So you want to know my name do you? Fine

then, my name is Rika Uzumaki Uchiha." "What ?!" said Kakashi. "Uzumaki, Uchiha" Sakura and Naruto said in shock, not believing what they had just heard. "Why ….why do you have my last name and Sasuke's why?!!" "Hmm" was all she said, then she threw a shrukien and formed the rat, tiger, dog, ox, hare, tiger hand signs to perform the Fire style: Phoenix Justu. And then Rika aimed the attack at Kakashi and Sakura who manged to doge the attack just in time before the forest behind them was set aflame by the justu. While they were in the air Rika guldied the direction of the shrukien with invisible

wire and aimed it at Sakura's leg. The shrukien hit Sakura's right leg. Rika threw more kunai and shrukien at them and once again guilded them, she aimed them at everybody's vital spots. Kakashi quickly drew out his kunai and blocked all of the attacks aimed at him. " Dammit, at the rate of speed

these attacks are coming from, I don't think Naruto or Sakura will be able to doge all the attacks."

Kakashi thought in his head as he countinishy doge all the attacks. " You'll never doge my attacks."

Rika said. "Ahh" Sakura screamed as she was attacked all around. "Aguh, Sakura , I gotta help her."

Naruto thought to himself as he countined to watch Sakura get hurt. "Shadow clone justu." Naruto said

as he put his hands together to form a cross with his hands. Then in that instant countless clones began to circle around Rika as she stood idly impressed by the clones. "Ah, so you know the shadow clone

justu." Rika said in a bored tone. "That's it I've had enough of this, if you won't tell me why you

have mine and Sasuke's last name then I'll have to beat it out of you!" he yelled at her. "Naruto don't ,

she's too strong and fast for you to attack her!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto. But Naruto ignored him .

"Naruto didn't you hear what Kakashi-Sensei said, don't attack her!" yelled Sakura. Naruto countinued

to attack blindly. "Hmm, is this the best you can do Naruto? You have to do better than that if you hope

to beat me."She yelled at Naruto.


	2. The Battle

The Battle

author note: I'm sorry that the first chpt. was so short. I was new to the fanfic site. And that it took so long to update my story. forgive me. T-T

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto. T-T

"I guess there's no choice is there, I'll have to use the sharigan eye against her." Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal the sharigan eye hidded underneth. " Ahh, so that's the famous sharigan eye you have. Now I see why they call you the copy cat ninja.

Well I know that I'm going to yelled at Itachi for this, but I just have no choice do I just have to use "it" now. My kekki Genkai, my bloodline limit on these fools. But first things first I have to get rid of both the bahasse and Kakashi. First Kakashi!" she told herself as she thought of ways to get of them. "Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked the pink-haired girl. "H-Hai, I'm fine, no big deal, where's Naruto?" she asked. "Look for yourself" he said, as she looked around. She saw thousands upon thousands of shadow clones around her. " Here I come you freak,augh!" Naruto yelled. Instanly mupltiple shuriken came flying at the female akatsuki member. Rika easily doged all of them and straight to attacking all of the nearby clones near her, destoying them one by one. "Now Sakura on my mark you disract her while I go round back and attack her from behind, got it?" Kakashi told Sakura. "Hai" Said the young medic-nin. "Now lets see, which one is the geniue article, which one, which one? Hmm." rika told herself as looked at each clone to see which was the real one. Rika then closed her eyes, and took a

deep breath. "NOW SAKURA!!" yelled the gray-haired jounin. Sakura came directly at

her in the front to attack, she threw a shrukien and a kunai at rika. The girl blocked them

very easily not opening her eyes at all. Then from the forest behind Rika, Kakashi came

out to attack her, with his lighting blade. " So thats the all famous lighting blade. It looks

ratrher pathetic. I was hoping for some much more from you kakashi. Oh, and by the way I'm also going to destroy it as well." Rika told Kakashi as she finally opened her eyes to reveal that she too has the sharingan eyes. Everybody around the girl was stuned

when they saw that she has the sharigan. Rika then began to copy kakashi's own orginal

techquiue, with such ease. " No way, how is that even possible this justu can't be copied." He was surprised to see this young girl copying a justu that took him years to develop, and the girl was doing it in a matter of minutes. "There's only two people who have those eyes. Now do you want to tell me why you have those eyes when the last survior's of the clan are no longer in this village." Spoke Kakashi. " It is very easily expanlied, to tell you why I have these eyes I have to tell you how I also survived the infamous Uchiha Masscure." said the blond-black haired akasuki member. I still rember

that one night so long ago. The day started just like any other, people of the clan woke up early and did what they usually did. Ninjas' went to the mission office to go and recive missions. Later on in the day, when I was coming home ninja acdemy, I saw Itachi acting very strange.


	3. That night

That Night ….

Story by:narutoyaoifan

AN: I will try to update as soon as possible. Summer is coming up and I have to deal with book club meetings, vaction bible school, getting a job, and unfountly for me summer school. I hate it, I hate it , I hate it, I hate it.sorry about all that, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did it would be yaoi infested. And naruto would be able to get pegant with Itachi's

child.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When I saw Itachi acting like that, I ran right up to him, asked if there's anything wrong and if it's anything I could help him on. When he turned and looked at me, I saw the most coldest eye's I ever seen. He said that nothing was wrong with him and that's nothing I could help him with. After he said that, I left and went home, to see if my if my mother was home. Later on in the day my mom asked me if I could go the store to buy some ingredents for the meal she was cooking that night. So I left thinking that when I came back everything would be fine, alright, that mother would be alive and everything. By the time I came back, it was also around the same time that sasuke was coming back from practice; when I first entered through the entrace of the clan compund

I automactically smelled blood in the air. I ran around the whole clan district trying to find where the scent was coming from. When I went around the nearest corner, that is when I saw it. Blood everywhere. Everywhere I looked there was blood and dead body's

even scattered weapons everywhere. I automactically ran home as fast as I could to see if my kaa-san was alive, if she knew what was happing here in the compound, and why it was happing, by who. But unfountelly when I got there my mother was dead. At first

I didn't believe it, I just could. I mean who could. You just found your parents dead how

would you react to the situation. When I accepted the fact that my kaa-san was dead, ran

to see if Itachi and Sasuke were alright. I prayed to kami that they are both not harmed or anything bad had happened to either of them. But, when I got to their house I was very much wrong in my worrying about them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Translations:

kaa-san: mother

Sasuke : warrior

Itachi ( this is my favorite b/c it makes me laugh): wessel (lol)

AN: most likely this chapter and the one before it will be fashback and the next will be as well. Sorry about that. Ja ne.


	4. The Darkness of the Night

Darkness of The Night

By:Narutoyaoifan

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto, it's my dream to have it.

Sorry Kishimoto-san.

A/N: this is most likely the last chapter that has to deal with my o/c's past and everything. Oh, if you're curious as who her

parents are just pm me and I'll explain.

Now on with the story!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

when I got to their house, it was quiet. Eerie. The silent just made me worried about them. I searched the house hoping to find them in one of the room's they lived in. I searched and searched but I just couldn't find them anywhere in the house. Then I remembered that they had room made just for meeting's whenever itachi , the clan, or his

farther had to go on any missions for the village. When I got there I felt that something horrible had happened in the room; my legs were frozen still. It took all my strength and

will to just open the door to the meeting room. When I had opened it, I automatically regretted it. I almost puked at the scene that greeted me. There laying in a pool in their own blood was Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha face -down throats slitted. The whole place was covered in blood. The smell of blood was very strong in the room. Once I checked

that they were indeed dead, I ran as fast I could out of there to look for both Sasuke and

Itachi. I looked all around the compound for them. I was about to give up and tell the Hokage about what happened, when I saw him. Sasuke unconscious on the street. I was

very glad that he wasn't dead like all of the other member's of the clan. I ran right up

to him and asked if he was alright and if he knew who did such a horrible thing to the

Uchiha's. By the state he was in when he answered my first question I could only guest

that he just woke up from a very traumatic experience and that It did a huge number

on him. But, when he told me who did this, I was shaken to my entire core. When he

told me that Itachi had did this, I was beside myself. I couldn't accept the fact that the

one person that I secretly in love with and that I looked up to had committed such a

crime. I asked him to repeat the person who had done this one more time. And this

time he had said the name with such venom in his voice. I ran automatically away

to look for Itachi and hoped it was a lie. I was close to clan's entrance, when I saw the

shadow of the person I knew so well. When at him in the eye's I saw something I thought that I never see in his eye's. The Mankageyo Sharingan. I asked him " why,

he did this. What was the point in all of this." instead of answering my question he

instead said "to test my mind's strength, and to protect his most precious people."

After he had told me that, he had knocked me out. By the time I awoke, I was in the village hospital. I had asked who brought me here, and when I was told that Sasuke had

brought me; I was surprised. I asked what room he was in to give my thanks the told

me, that he wasn't in his room. I gave my thanks and said that I would visit him later.

It was only 3 years later that I would see Itachi again and this time he would take me

away from the village. One year later I would join the Akatsuki and get close to Itachi.

(_Returing to the present)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: this now offically the last chapter of Rika's past. Now is going back to the present.

I am suprise I updated so quickly this time. I'm usally a very lazy person. Till then

Ja ne .


	5. The Deal

The Deal

By: narutoyaoifan

AN: The Story will start in the present, where Rika is talking To Naruto and Everyone Else. I Thank everybody who has either fav, Story alert, and has had me to their Author Alert. I Thank you. I am so happy so many people read this story, I am crying with joy now.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I no own naruto who ever told you lied. Liar's.

Now on with the story.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Now you all know about my past and where my loyalty lies with. I became really close with Itachi when I join the Astsuki." Rika told them. "That would explain why you have the Sharingan and know so much about Sasuke and Itachi. And I'm surprised to have learned that there's another survivor of the clan." KaKashi spoke. With the Rakki justu still in her hand, Rika brought up her hand in front of her heart and said, "You're surprised to know that I have the Sharingan. Oh wait the only two people who of my existence are Itachi and his younger brother Sasuke. Can't blame you though no one was

to know that I was still alive. Even now the 'weasel' is going to be mad at me for what I

did and said to you. I will never know why Itachi let me live and I will never know, not even when I die. Now enough talk, time for you DIE!!" Rika yelled out. She ran straight

towards Kakashi with his own lighting blade. Kakashi tried to block the attack but, the missing-nin went under his guard, and hit his gut with the lighting justu, it knocked him

unconscious right away. Now the only two people standing were Naruto and Sakura.

They were standing stock still, not believing what had just transpired right in front of their own eyes. Sakura was the first to dare say anything. " What just happened? There's

no way that Kakashi-Sensei was just been beaten. There's just no way. It's impossible."

The pink haired girl refused to acknowledge it. Next to her Naruto was frozen still, feet

shaking, and his heart going a mile a minute. In his head he was thinking "That girl, who

is no older than 2-3 years then me or Sasuke, had just taken down a jouin rank ninja. No way. She couldn't have beat Kakashi-Sensei. And now it's only me and Sakura left." The

blond boy thought. "Okay who should be my next target? Let's see, should it be pinkly or

blondy. Let me think what is the number one colored I hate most in the world? It is the

color.....PINK!!! Now die you pink-haired Bitch!" Rika yelled at Sakura. Meanwhile

while Rika was getting her attack ready, Sakura was stiff. She couldn't move any part

of her body. She was afraid. She was afraid of dying. Sakura didn't want to die. She wanted to live to continue to look for Sasuke with Naruto. Rika was getting closer and closer to Sakura, she had kunai in one hand and shurienken in the other. Just when she

was 10 ft from the girl, she threw them. Naruto was trying really hard to knock Sakura

out of what ever trance she was in. He yelled "Sakura-Chan look out, doge, hurry!!"

He tried to run to her but he was to late. Rika had led the weapons to aim for the kunocichis ( did I spell it right?) back. All the weapons hit all over Sakura's back. The girl was slowly falling to the ground. Naruto stop dead in his tracks when he saw the

girl fall. Naruto had long ago canceled his justsu. And he just stood there next to her.

"You will pay for what you did to my friends you bitch. I'll make sure of it" Naruto yelled at Rika. The girl just stood there with a smile on her pale-tan like face. " Don't

tell me that you are fooling yourself, saying that you love this girl, when the real person

that you're in love with is no longer in this pathetic village. So I see no reason why you

should stay here any longer. Don't you want to save Sasuke, the real person that you love? I can help you, you know. I can teach you the justu that will remove the curse mark from his body. All you have to do to learn it, is to leave this place like Sasuke had." As she was saying her and Naruto began walking towards each other, till they meet

in the middle of the clearing. "So what do you say Naruto? Stay or leave?" She then

tilled her head down and kissed him full on the lips. And Naruto had reacted in kind

to it and kissed her right back surprising himself of what he was doing. Then Rika had broken the kiss and told him " I will await for you answer on top of the village walls

at midnight. Choose carefully and don't disappoint me with what you choose Naruto

Uzumaki-Namikaze." With that the female Astsuki ( once again, did I spell this right?)

member disapared in a swirl of leaves.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN: Here is the 5th chpt. Of this story. And I have got to say that this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. Truth be told I am usually a very lazy person, but

when I write my stories I really get into it. So I did get this fic out before the end of the month, so yay me! And R&R this story and thanks so much for all of the reviews it makes very proud of myself. So thank you all and Ja ne.


	6. His Decsion

His Decision

AN: Hi There people, I thank you for waiting this long for me to update this story. I'm sorry it took me long to update. I just been so lazy and busy. Also I know it's late and everything but happy new year and merry late Christmas. I hope that everybody got what they wanted for X-mas. As for me I got a Micheal Jackson DVD, that has a couple of his greatest music videos, a Micheal Jackson CD called "The Essential Micheal Jackson", a purse, The first DVD of Naruto Shippuden, perfume which I won't use, A beautiful christian charm balclet, a pink bear that came with two small bottles of lotion, make-up, the last Harry Potter book, and a book that I already have "New Moon". I'm definably going to have to return it. Sorry for the long rant, now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Just as Rika leaved, Kakashi begun to stir awake. "ugh, what happened?" asked the drowsy jouin. "Kakashi-Sensei are you alright?" asked a worried looking Naruto. Kakashi looked around and saw that Sakura was unconscious, bleeding from her back. "Naruto, tell me, what happed after I was beat?" he asked. " Well to say the lest, me and that Rika fought, she attacked Sakura, then I destroyed her, and she ran away." he told his Sensei. "How's Sakura doing?" Kakashi asked as he was getting up off the ground. "Sakura fine, but she bleeding pretty badly in the back, we need to take her baa-chan Tsunade and quick." Kakashi knew that Naruto was right, he could see all the blood coming out of her back. " Your right she does need medical attention, except that you're going to need to carry her back to the village, okay Naruto?" Kakashi asked him. "Sure, got it." Naruto went over to the pink haired girl, and carefully picked her up off the grass. " I wasn't able to protected her, I'm pathetic, I need to become stronger." Kakashi looked over at Naruto and knew that that something was not right with him. " Naruto did Rika say anything to you? Anything that might have to do with Sasuke or Itachi?" he asked. "Now that you mention I could have sworn that I heard her say that Itachi's love is always with her. I wonder what that could mean?" Naruto said. "What do you think that means Kakashi-sensei?" When Naruto said that, he right away knew what Rika meant when she said that. "Well if I'm correct, it could mean that she's either married to him or something else entirely." Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. " No way, you got to be kidding me! Who would want to marry that cold hearted -teme. There just no way." Naruto couldn't comprehend what his sensei just told him. "Now, we got to get going, we can't waste anymore time. Sakura won't make it if we stay here any longer. Now lets go!" Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Then they jumped to the trees and quickly went back to the village to get help for Sakura. As they were heading back to Kohona, Naruto was thinking about what Rika told him about saving Sasuke. "I want to help you save him. There's a way for you to remove the curse mark from him. Leave your village and come with me. We're the same you and I. I await your answer by late midnight by the Village Entrance." These thoughts went rushing through his head. _"What should I do? Should I stay or leave to save Sasuke? What should I do?"_ Kakashi looked over at Naruto and saw that something was sightly different about him, something strange. Whatever the reason Kakashi just ignored it and continued on towards the village. 15 minutes later Kakashi said "Naruto were here." Naruto suddenly snapped out the trance of thought he was in. "Now quickly take Sakura to the medics. I'll go get Lady Tsunade. Got it." The young blond ninja nodded his head in agreement and took Sakura to the medics. Kakashi quickly went to get the fifth Hokage. '**Knock knock'**. Lady Tsunade looked up at the door and wandered who was at the door. "Come in" the Hokage said. Kakashi opened the door and came into the room. "what do you want Kakashi?" she asked. "I'd came to ask you if you can help heal Sakura and Naruto." Tsunade got up from her chair and went straight towards the village hospital. "What's the extent of their injures?" Tsunade asked as she walked to the hospital with Kakashi. "Naruto's wounds aren't too serious, he just fractured a couple of bones, and ruptured a few organs. Sakura through, her injures are life threating. She has four kunai pierced deeply in her back and she's bleeding really bad." Tsunade walked faster. 2 minutes later Tsunade had finally made it to the hospital. "Tell me, what room is Sakura Haruno in?" she asked the nurse at the front desk. "She in room 21192(just made a room up. By the way its my b-day.)." Tsunade made her way to the room and automatically begun the medical treatment. 1 hour later, Sakura was all bandage up and was resting in the bed. After Tsunade was done with the pink haired girl, she went to go check on the gaki. While she walking the hallway, she began to ponder who could put wounds that serious on the girl. Naruto was in the hospital bed, sitting, thinking about again what Rika said about the curse mark. _"There is a way for you to save him and to remove the influences of the curse mark. All you have to do is come with me. Itachi's love is always with me. Well it could mean thats she married to him or something else."_ The door opening snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "I'm glad to see that you're okay. I heard your wounds were minor. You seem to be doing well considering." Tsunade looked at Naruto and saw that the young blond had a very trouble-look on his face. "Is everything alright Naruto? You know you can always talk to me, if you need any help. I'm here for you, Naruto." when Tsunade said that, Naruto looked up at her and wandered what he should tell her first. " Obba-chan, what should I do? That Rika girl told me that I can get stronger if I leave Kohona and go train with her. But, I can't leave, I have way too many friends here in this village." Tears were staring to run down Naruto's sky blue eyes. "Then she told me thats theres a way to get rid of the curse mark from Sasuke's shoulder. And to make matters worse, she KISSED ME! Then I just had to be an even bigger idiot and kissed her right back. She said that were a lot alike. That we share the same pain in our hearts, that the ones we loved left us." Tsunade was in shock as she heard all of this. "Naruto,what was the full name of this girl you fought against? Cause I have a very bad felling I might know who it is." Naruto looked at the female Hokage with a confused face. "I thought I already told you her name. Rika, Rika Uzumaki Uchiha. And she also had the sharigan just like both Itachi and Sasuke." Tsunade stood there in utter shock as she heard the name that she hadn't heard for a long time. _"So its her. The other surviving member of both the Uchiha Clan and The Uzumaki Clan. But she was the adopted servant of the Uzumaki's. But as the servant of the Uzumaki's she was suppose to protect them. Especially Naruto. Since he was the future leader of it. Then again it wouldn't be it wouldn't be the first time she killed a member of that clan. It's said in a report, that she killed of every single member of the Uzumaki Clan, just because she got tired of protecting them. The strange thing is, it happened the very same night of the Uchiha Massacre. And just like Itachi, she to left one person alive. Naruto. Its said that she let Naruto live just to see how strong he will become one day. When that __day came, she would return to the village and make Naruto come to her of his own free will. And judging from what Naruto just told me, if she kissed him, than she's already making her move. That kiss is dangerous. Its a mind-controlling justu, which can only be activated if the victim comes to the attacker out of the need of power."_ Naruto looked at the Hokage, wondering what she was thinking about. "Hey obba-chan,are you alright? You been staring at that window for a long time now, is everything okay?" Tsunade was quickly taken out of her thoughts. "Yes, everything fine, I was just thinking about how much work I got left to do today. So, Ja ne Naruto." She walked towards the door and closed it right behind her. _"Obba-chan, looked worried when I told her Rika's name. I wonder why though? Well whatever the case, I need to make up my mind on if I'm going to leave the village or not. Should I leave the village to get stronger and search for Sasuke or stay in the village with my friends?" _A picture of all his friends came to his troubled mind. _"What should I do?" _After a long time spent thinking, Naruto knew what he had to do to save Sasuke. "I guess there's no choice is there. I'll just have to do 'that' won't I?" The young blond told himself, as he looked outside the window and saw that it was nighttime already. So Naruto left the hospital and went to his apartment to get things ready for when the time comes for Rika to be here.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN: thats it for this chapter. So what is Naruto choice. Will he stay or leave. So be nice leave some nice reviews. And thank you for who all who added me to their favs and author alert. Thank you.


	7. an 2

**AN: 2 **

**Sorry for late update and that this is not a chapter to my story. Thanks for reading my fanfic and keeping with it. I am sad to say that I might not update for awhile because of school getting close to being over and that I am desperately trying to get my last 2 credits and helping my mom set a grad party for me. So Sorry**

**Jane**

**Narutoyaoifan**


End file.
